The Sword and the Flames (Clean)
by Rhinestone99
Summary: All he ever wanted was to become a knight. He expected a tournament, a fight to the finish, and to finally kick Groose's tail... but maybe knighthood meant a lot more than winning. Maybe it's not about the best, the brightest, or anything the professors could have ever prepared him for. He kind of wished he had known that a bit sooner...before everything changed. (Retelling of SS)
1. Cliffside Troubles

**Summery:**

The Master Sword, The Three Flames, The Harp, The Surface, the goddess, The Forgotten, and The Demon King.

These words mean very little to the young 15 year-old Skyloftian boy, Link. An orphan, raised in school and destined to be one of the greatest knights the people of the sky had seen in years, has only one goal, and one best friend.

When the girl, Zelda, daughter of the man who raised him, Headmaster Gaepora, is ripped away on the very day of his trials as a knight and official student of the Academy in the Wing Ceremony and said to have fallen through the uncrossable Cloud Barrier, what can the underage orphan do to save all he ever cared for?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, I made a clean version so my little sister could read it and figured I'd post it**** for some of the more conservative or younger viewers out there. If you don't mind strong language, eventual gore, and mature themes you can just go**** to my profile and click on _The Sword and The Flames_. **

**Either way, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Link!"

Link turned just in time to see a flurry of blonde hair come hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. Just before she collided head-on into the dark blond, Link took an unfortunate step back.

Unfortunate because Link was a Skyloftian, and true to its name, Skyloft was a city of the sky.

His foot found thin air. Link's heart dropped from his chest and he cried out in alarm, arms flailing. Just when he had raised his fingers to whistle for his bird, Scarlett, small, agile fingers shot out and latched to the tips of his own. Zelda pulled with a grunt, and used her other hand to get a better grip onto his shirt. A little too easily for a girl, Zelda yanked him back to safety...to land flat on his face.

Link heard Zelda snicker above him.

"Ouch," the boy groaned through a mouthful of dirt. He looked up to see Zelda shaking her head and reaching out her hand helpfully.

"Honestly Link," she teased as if he hadn't just almost DIED, "You really are quite the klutz."

Heart throbbing against his chest, Link couldn't seem to help but look down at what could have just happened.

The clouds far below swirled in slow, nauseating swirls. A few whisps pawed out hungrily for clumsy teenage boys.

Dizzying. Very dizzying. He looked away and groaned.

Considering he could scarcely feel Scarlett he had every right to be terrified, Skyloftian or not.

"You all right?"

He looked up at her witheringly. "Fantastic."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, offering her hand again more insistently. He looked at it, sighed, and took the kind gesture for what it was. No sooner had he reached out did the girl yank him to his feet.

"So what was so important that you had to try and kill me before I had a chance to eat breakfast?" He quipped, rubbing off some grass and dirt from the fall.

"Breakfast?" she asked, grinning. "Link, it's noon."

"Well it's breakfast to me. I haven't eaten yet."

"Maybe you should get up sooner, bedwart."

He shrugged. "I just happen to value sleep over cold soup."

"Tell that to your stomach," she said, laughing. Link's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement.

"Traitor," he mumbled.

Zelda laughed even harder and shook her head, then grinning wildly she gave his shoulder a light punch. "All right there, tough guy, let's get you something to eat."

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you like it so far! The next few chapters are all about the day prior of the Wing Ceremony, but if you came for the game story or whatnot, don't fret! It's a comin'. That being said, if you're a sucker for the characters, a bit of drama, and the average teen life, you'll probably really enjoy the chapters I have so far! :D**


	2. A Day in Skyloft

**Authors Note:**

**Feeling iffy on this one...please review! :)**

**(in case you guys haven't noticed, I've taken some liberties with this story. So, I have made Skyloft a lot bigger world than the game let on. I mean, logically speaking Skyloft has got to be at least a few centuries old, so there's must be a population of at least a couple thousand people)**

* * *

The two ambled down the main path from the park, Link's favorite "quiet place" where Zelda had "attacked" him. It was a gorgeous day. The sun's warm rays kissed their skin pleasantly without wrath or fear of burn, and a light, cool breeze carried summer's flowery, sweet air with it. The waterfall, visible from the small hill they walked down, glistened like a jewel sky, and the clear, sparkling pool it fed rippled and drank in this summer's gentle heat. Small children, shameless and free, played and splashed in the welcoming refreshment, naked. Their joyful squeals and cooing laughter drifted over the water like a dove, unbound and ambient. A few young girls played with wooden sticks near the surface, making soft clicking sounds with each hit, while a group of teenagers, a little older than either Link or Zelda, played frisbee on the field. It looked pretty competitive from what the two friends observed. A small group of women and a couple men washed their clothes at the bridge, making gossip and discussing the upcoming festivities.

Link and Zelda chatted about their homework, what classes they planned taking next year, if the cafeteria would be full, and Zelda told him to be sure to get some practice in for his "big day" tomorrow.

Link listened in silence. Zelda knew him well enough to know not to be offended by this, as it was Link's nature to "zip up" under pressure. Not to mention, he had a nasty tendency to slack off and procrastinate. Something he made quite the profession of.

"Link. Heelllooo!" She waved her hand in front of his face and earned a sharp glare. Goddess, he could look mad when he wanted to. Dang those blue eyes of his... Zelda backpedaled. "Look Link, I know you you haven't practiced at all this week. I _know_ you," she said placidly, forgiving his grouchiness just this once (any other day she would have throttled him for that), "but you have got to put in at least _some _effort into this. When was the last time you practiced?"

Link said nothing and shrugged. Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes and knock him off the ledge for real this time.

"Link, _you _are the one who wanted to be a knight. _You_ are the one who knew that knighthood is the most competitive course in the entire academy, but _you_ signed up anyway. Why?" Zelda looked for his eyes, but eventually had to give up. "Because you are freaking boss with a sword and the best underage flyer this island has seen in years. I know you're scared, but -"

"I'm _not_ scared." Link interjected. Zelda raised her brow unappreciatively.

"Uh-huh. So your going to stand there and tell me you're not the least bit intimidated by the fact you're going up against a hundred and fifty of the best and brightest young men and women the islands have to offer? Whom, might I add, actually worked their tails off, most of them training twice as much these past weeks than you have in your entire life."

Link remained stone-faced. Ugh! She honestly couldn't believe him. Link had had this dream for years...ever since his parents had died. Couldn't he see that if he didn't get his gear together he'd have to give all that up? That he'd have to forget all he'd ever wanted in life? Oh, Link. You idiot.

Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that he _needed_ to practice?

"Fine. I'll drop it," Said Zelda, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then stopping, she turned around and gave a light, yet threatening couple of taps on his chest, "but we're practicing after lunch, 'kay?" Link sighed heavily, and Zelda added in a low, mischeivious voice, "Somewhere around The Thunderhead, perhaps? It's come back, you know." Link raised his eyebrows and Zelda continued, turning around and walking up the path a little farther in an odd, playful sort of way, "Tornadoes, downdrafts, maybe even a stray skytail..."

Link couldn't help it; he smirked.

She always knew how to cheer him up.

"Danger at every turn?" He added. She smiled.

"But of course, my love." The girl said with an extravagant, deep bow and such a ridiculous, stately expression that it made him laugh.

* * *

Soon they had reached the second floor entrance, and Zelda, having worked up a ravenous appetite that outmatched Link's own, grabbed his arm and essentially dragged him inside.

She raced down the halls, naturally pulling him along with her, and passed her room, all the professors', the headmaster's office, shot down the stairs and through the first floor. Signs posted along the walls screamed with giant red lettering: "NO RUNNING", and another that sent a real jolt through his body: WING CEREMONY TOMORROW!

Once they stormed the cafeteria entrance Link almost groaned, and it had nothing to do with the fact that all the seats were full and the line was two miles long. Groose and his gang had already grabbed a table all to themselves right next to the entrance. The giant, red-haired boy looked up at them and his mouth dropped in shock, looking as if he'd just taken a smack to the face.

_What_? Link thought, completely taken aback by Groose's reaction. I mean, they never had gotten along at the best of times, but sheesh! All he did was walk in the room. It had to be something else...

Link then noticed a very warm, soft touch of skin in his right hand and realized that Zelda and he were _holding hands_. His face reddening considerably and Link immediately dropped his grip.

Oh Goddess, if anyone saw that... Link looked around the cavernous room self consciously and thanked the sweet goddess above that no one had seemed to notice. Man, if Pipit had seen that he would have NEVER heard the end of it.

Zelda however, had watched Groose with growing confusion and alarm as the great oaf's face reddened and became practically _livid_.

_What's Groose's problem this time_? Zelda thought coldly. _Am I "too close" to Link again? _The girl smirked to herself and turned away. _Nah, someone must have just made fun of that slab of red pudding he calls hair._

Ugh, if that creep tried to beat up Link _one more time_ she was going to _kill_ him. Why couldn't he get it into his stupid, piggy head that that she hated him?

Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly. _Just forget about him. _

Zelda then looked down at Link to ask if he'd seen Groose's face, but to her surprise she found the sandyhaired teen's redder than a hot tomatoe.

"Liiink, are you okaaay?" asked Zelda teasingly. The boy looked back down at her with a jolt and grinned sheepishly.

"Yah, I'm fine," he said, shrugging off his embarrassment. It didn't seem that anyone had noticed besides himself.

"Come on, let's find a place to sit down." She grabbed his hand again (returning the blush to his cheeks tenfold) -

_That's it. Pipit's going to see and I'm dead._

-and dragged him to the very last, available seats in the overly crowded cafeteria. As a testament to his luck it was the small couples' table in the corner next to the window. Link's face turned a deep, cherry red.

_Well, _Link thought,_ at least it's away from Groose. _He snuck a glance over his shoulder to find Groose's golden eyes locked on him like a hawk. Link started and looked quickly away.

_What the heck was his problem?_

"I'll go and get you some lunch, 'kay," Zelda chirped, getting up and walking over to Mrs. Tolsen, the elderly cafeteria lady, over by the kitchen. Zelda went inside after the hobbling old woman, but Link hardly noticed; rather preoccupied at the moment.

He'd pretty much pieced together _exactly_ what Groose was thinking, and boy, did he dread the moment of confrontation. The coward would probably pull some stupid stunt like that one a couple of months ago. Link rubbed his shoulder subconsciously. That was one of the worst, for sure. Groose and his gang had caught him alone, exploring one of the southern islands with the twenty foot drop on one side. ...Thank goddess he had walked away with only a dislocated shoulder and some bruises.

...Groose would never kill him...would he?

A loud clang of plates meeting wood made him jump, and broke his train of thought. He didn't have to ask who it was.

"Grace," he mumbled, not looking up.

"That's "Your Grace", to you mister, now look up will yah?" He did so slowly and to his surprise: a bowl of hot pumpkin soup, some fruit, and a warm biscuit greeted him. He looked up at Zelda in surprise.

"Well?" She asked. "You missed breakfast again, and considering it's the most important meal of the day, I made it my duty to fulfill you of a vital, nutritious meal." Zelda beamed at him proudly."Eat up!"

"Aw man, how did you manage this, Zel?" He asked, looking ravenously at all the food.

"Easy," she said simply, plopping down in her seat, "being daughter of the headmaster has its perks, you know."

He looked at her pleased, haughty expression and grinned. "You mean you took advantage of your father's authority to coax this out of that poor old woman?"

His friend scoffed at the very notion of this idea. "As if I would ever," She huffed.

Link smiled and took a mouthful of some of that warm, buttery biscuit. "Thanks, Zel."

Through a loftwing-sized bite of sandwich she replied,"No...prob." Link chuckled at her manners (or lack there of), and grabbed for his spoon so he could dig into that steaming hot bowl of pumpkin soup. Except there was none. He checked the table and Zelda's tray, but she hadn't brought any.

"Er... Zelda?" he asked. "You forgot the silverware."

She raised her brow and without a word, pointed at the silverware drawers across the cafeteria, all the way back where the old kitchen had been, and near the entrance. He grinned sheepishly, pushed his chair back and left to go get it, only a little put off by the distance. He didn't dare complain after a favor like this.

Link passed the senior's table and waved at Pipit, a handsome-looking young adult with mouse-brown hair, large black eyes, and freckled skin head to toe. Pipit looked up from his conversation with his peers, and seeing Link, smiled and waved back. (Link noticed the senior wasn't grinning madly, so his older friend must not have noticed where he and Zelda were sitting, or had seen them...holding hands — not that...that he didn't — but...you know..._friends_...)

Besides, Link liked being a free man, and he couldn't deny that the red-haired chick sitting next to Pipit had the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. She was a knight too, judging by her sporting garb, so bonus there. Maybe he could get Pipit to ask...

"Hey man, you ready for your big day?" The senior called over the sea of other Canary-Caps (a less than endearing nickname given the knight's senior year in light of their violent yellow garb).

Link shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be!" he called back. Pipit gave him a double thumbs up, and Link smiled back, taking leave before Pipit could begin one of his infamous "best of class lectures". Link grinned to himself as he overheard Pipit begin anyway on behalf of his peers, just how to perform the Tornado Spiral on one's loftwing, and how so _very_ disappointing it was the move couldn't be used in the Ceremony — but for obvious reasons, of course, of course!

Link passed between the professor's and junior's table, then the sophomore's and freshman's without pause, until finally he'd reached the cabinent back where he started: near the the entrance.

Link pulled out the drawer, picked up what he needed, and was ready to get back to that less-than-hot meal waiting for him. Only to turn around and knock smack into Groose's towering bulk.

Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Bullies man. Serious crap. I'd know.**

**Don't do it.**

**Take out your insecurities like Link: le shrug.**

**(Okay, don't do that either. Link's a dummy)**

* * *

The large, thick muscled boy loomed over him to a point where Link had to bend back slightly.

Whenever Link forgot just HOW big Groose was, he was reminded by this towering effect the lumbering giant pulled every now and then. Dumb jock just had to flaunt his muscles and size.

"So you think you can push me around too, do you!?" Groose growled menacingly. Link glared back and simultaneously masked how much that statement had taken him off guard. "too...?"

"I just needed some silverware," said Link stiffly.

"Well, be more careful then, slug," the larger boy said, giving Link a hard shove that forced his smaller body back a few steps, behind the cabinets.

Link ground his teeth. Getting into a fight right now would not end well for either of them. Besides, Groose wouldn't start anything with all the professors in here.

"So," Groose began, stalking forward wolf-like, "What's up with you and Zelda?" The red-haired terror of the academy said this as if he were asking Link about the weather, but the sandy-haired boy saw how those other's hands flexed and clenched, making the muscles of his powerful arms ripple.

Link's first thought) _What IS this creep's deal with Zelda?_, and his second) _Oh, boy. Groose had left the building. Say goodbye to your favorite teeth._

So, helpless to prevent the unraveling train of events, Link decided he had nothing to lose.

"What's it look like? " Link asked with a shrug. "Two good friends chowing down on some lunch. So sue me."

"Oh yah, _right_." Groose mocked, giving Link a hard shove and forcing him to step even further back, through two large doors. The roar of the cafeteria became suddenly, all too quickly silent when Groose let the doors shut behind him, and Link felt an inexplicable jolt of panic as they shut. Like a mouse hearing the snap of a trap.

Link recognized this place well enough, even if he had known it better in its hay day. This is where the old kitchen had been, back when he was still just a kid. Dark, unkempt, filthy...rusted walls spouting out lifeless, ripped pipes like torn tree roots, and strange hisses and whirring hums coming from inside the walls...the kitchen had a creepy, abandoned feel to it.

"Hey!" Link spat, but Groose merely cut him off, jabbing a finger into his chest so hard it nearly made Link fall over.

"Stay away from her, weakling. I don't get why Zelda'd wanna hang around a shrimp like you, but she deserves a lot _better_."

Link composed himself, assuming the "tough guy" act, and taking a few shuddering breaths looked up and grinned.

"Well, she doesn't seem to care all that much about you."

*WHAM*

Groose's anvil-sized fist landed smack into his jaw, sending Link flying back into the wall with a resounding CRACK.

What made it worse; Link had seen it coming. For as much as dumb as Groose looked, his muscle-bound rival had just cornered him like a rat. There was nowhere to go, and Groose had surprisingly light feet despite his size.

Link looked up, his brain sluggishly establishing that he'd landed on the nasty floor, and saw six blurry Grooses coming back for more.

Sectioned off from the rest of the cafeteria, no one in sight, three layers of stone wall and wood barring the space between them and everyone else, and jaw so banged up he doubted he could make a peep if he wanted to, Link could only think of one thing:

Clever.

The larger boy cracked his knuckles as he loomed closer, step-by-step. Link hated that sound...it sounded like breaking bones. It sounded like pain.

"Listen, PAL, I need to get into the enrollment, got that?" Link's collar constricted tightly around his throat as Groose yanked the smaller boy up like a rag doll. "And Link my man, you are, unfortunately, in my way." He slammed the boy into the wall with enough force to kill a remlin, and for the second time that same hour, Link saw stars. "I don't know how a sissy like you managed to not break anything back on that island, but let me guarantee that if you don't shape up and learn who your betters are, I'm going to have to break every bone in your body myself.

Link blanched. Groose was serious.

"It's noon...in the cafeteria, Groose," Link choked out through the searing pain in his jaw, a thin, warm trail of blood seeping into his eye. "What...do you think no one would hear?"

Groose smirked. "Idiot. Did it ever occur to your puny little brain as to why no one ever complained about the ol' stove that used to sit here? You remember, don't cha'?" Link glared back and said nothing, and Groose continued, regardless, "Yah, you do. Well, that's because these walls here are perfectly _sound proof_. Isn't that something?" Groose shook him a little, and by this point Link's face had become white as chalk. "Ha! If no one heard _that_ ol' girl running, they're sure not going to be hearing you scream."

Dang it.

* * *

Zelda finished her crispy Panini and drained the last of her punch with a happy belch. It hadn't been her favorite meal, but it sure tasted just fine. Her eyes wondered lazily over the cafeteria, then outside the window. She loved sitting here, but the window seats were always taken up by crazy, "lovey-dovey" birds, who didn't even _enjoy_ the scenery because they were too busy staring lovesick into each other's eyes. Ugh. Whatever. Man, she'd skipped a beat seeing this spot open. That dope...she'd had to drag Link over here before somebody -a couple- stole her window seat. Geez, Link had fought her the whole way too, lazy butt.

Speaking of which, where was that lousy, good-for-nothing punk?

Zelda looked down at that barely touched, cold plate in her friend's empty spot and pursed her lips.

Good goddess, how long does it take to grab a spoon?

She craned her neck over the last stragglers, trying to see that sorry blond matt of hair.

He didn't leave, did he?

Zelda frowned. Nah, he was waaay too hungry to abandon a plate of Mrs. Tolsen's breakfast dish. And after all that trouble she'd gone to get him that, too. That idiot.

Zelda sighed, got up, and grabbed her tray, tossing it into the trashcan with a clang as she passed it. The girl then made her way past rows of empty tables and abandoned trash to the silverware drawers, and with an annoyed frown, found her friend no where in sight.

Where in the Seven Heavens was that boy? Goddess!

She heard low whispers behind her and sensing trouble, pretended to occupy herself with a pair of knifes.

"Yah, ... saw him. Squealed ... little pig, he did!"

Zelda swirled around on her heel, eyes ablaze with the wrath of the goddess herself.

Just as she suspected, it was Groose's lackeys, hunched over and snickering with gleeful, sickening smiles that could only mean one thing.

Zelda slammed one knife hard into wooden cabinet so it made a harsh thud and stuck. The two boys, one thin as a rail, honking nose, and greyish blond bowl-cut, the other a short, plump, girlish-looking boy with long black curls, looked up simultaneously from their conversation, startled. Seeing the small, pretty, and utterly fuming girl with one knife pointed at them and the other stuck in the table, left hand still gripping the silver handle to show just who had done it, the boys wisely took a few steps back.

Well, the headmaster's daughter was having none of that.

"All right, where is he?" Zelda demanded, marching towards the two, knife in hand.

"Zelda, geez, put that thing away!" The blond one (Ssss-started with an S, she was sure) shouted, hands up guardedly and looking at her like she was crazy.

She probably was, but she was so _sick_ of this stupid game, and nothing else she'd tried before: shouting matches, telling authorities, revenge pranks, reason, and just plain "NO" didn't get through their thick, freaking skulls — one in particular who she wanted to MURDER — had worked. Zelda was left with no other option. Besides, if Groose could walk around with a muscle-bound bulk perfectly capable of killing someone with a single blow, then she didn't see why she couldn't carry around something equally as dangerous — say a knife for example — to prove her point. (no pun intended) Seriously, all the guy had to do was flex his muscles to get whatever the heck he wanted!

Zelda narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I said: Where. Is. He."

The short guy gave her an odd, forced smile and folded his arms. "G-geez ...wench, your boyfriend's just around the corner." He nodded his plump little head in her direction, double chin wobbling.

"Y-yah, saw him and Groose g-go in the old kitchen." The blond one added. Then gaining confidence he jeered, "Groose looked ready to kill that little brat. You ever see him that mad?"

"Heh...yah..." The short one tried, but lacked his buddy's courage.

Zelda bit her lip, whether because she was furious or about ready to cry — Curse her angry tears to the pits of the Dark Realm. Why didn't men have to deal with this? — she didn't know, but she was definitely not looking forward to picking up whatever was left of her best friend.

Zelda looked away, then pulling herself together, turned to glare at the two, stupid boys with all she had in her. "Listen, you couple of numbskulls, " —Oh, how much she wanted to cuss them out, she had felt a couple naughtier words slip right past the tip of her tongue — "tell _your_ boyfriend that if he messes with either Link or I again..." Zelda spun the knife expertly in her hand and let it spiral in the air before catching it, slamming its shining blade right next to the first. "I'm coming after _him_." Zelda turned on her heel and stormed the recess behind the drawers before pausing, and looking over her shoulder hissed, "And the next time you call me a "wench", Cawlin,

(Yes, she remembered his name!)

"I'm going to make you —"

(Shoot, shoot, what's a good threat?)

"— into my new footstool."

(Okay, not the most clever, but it got the point across...they both looked threatened enough...yah.)

And she marched off, heart pounding and face flushed with anger.

Zelda had the strangest feeling of terrifying exhilaration and pride.

Terrified because she'd just pulled some real scary crap back there, and it wouldn't be long before rumors started and the whole school thought she was completely nuts.

Oh, geez...this was embarrassing. Why did she DO that? WHY did she SAY those things, they weren't even that GOOD!"

_Footstool?_ she found herself thinking as she pushed open the door. _What was I thinking..._ Then as an afterthought, _Good thing Karane taught you that sweet party trick, huh?_

As soon as Zelda stepped in she noticed something red and dark on the far wall and paled. Oh goddess, that was a lot of blood... The young girl quickened her pace. She knew Link had to be right around here, and she would have to find a way to drag him to the nurses' office, more like. ...Again.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," she whispered to herself frantically.

Oh goddess...what if he couldn't fly, or if he lost...a-and then...they couldn't graduate together... Oh, she'd just die. Especially if...Oh goddess, if Groose won, she'd push him off the goddess-freaking statue — WITHOUT the parachute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, I really enjoyed writing this - you'll see why - buuuut it's probably no good...**

**If you see something off it's because I rushed it, and if you would be so kind to point anything funny out, it would be much appreciated. :) **

**Also, thanks so much wolflink207! I'm glad you like Zelda so much, I wanted to make her a more appealing character. :D**

* * *

Everything hurt like he'd been dropped off that blasted cliff all over again.

Link tried to scramble to his feet, but Groose caught his foot and dragged him back. Without his legs' support, Link's face smacked onto the floor.

Unwelcomed tears sprung forth, and his vision flooded temporarily with screaming white. Too long, far too slowly, did Link realize he was still being dragged across the floor. As soon as his busted brains registered this, he kicked back and struggled against the monstrous boy's strength. To his utmost surprise, Groose let go. The boy jolted back away from the tyrant like a streak of lightning, wondering _why_. The answer came unbiddingly with a hammering blow to his abdomen.

The boy choked, blood flying from his mouth, quickly followed with agonizing, uncontrollable coughs racking like a tornado through his broken body. It murdered his mouth; jawline flaring with unspeakable pain. It still hurt so bad from that first hit...

Dang it, he couldn't even open his mouth without it hurting like hell. That idiot better not have broken his jaw...

_Fight it...come on...don't let HIM see you cry, dang it!_

_(Goddess, make it stop... Please!)_

Link felt a burning, disgusting gobbet weld up in the back of his throat that usually came only on a sick bed in the nurse's office.

No freaking way. No.

Holding back his gorge through sheer mass of willpower, Link clambered backwards and tried once more to escape. His heart thudded against his ribcage like an animal trying to claw its way free, and everything thing seemed to happen so agonizingly slow. If not for his adrenaline, Link would not have been able to move.

He looked up with a baleful glare and wished to goddess he had something...anything to fight back with. But he didn't. He was defenseless, he was weak, and he was pathetic. He couldn't...he couldn't even get a freaking spoon for goddess's sake!

Link did not look forward to seeing Zelda after this. She worried...she worried enough about him as it was.

Link hated that fact more than anything in the world (even Groose, though the competition was fierce). He absolutely despised the fact that she always had to save his tail all the time, fix his stupid mistakes, make sure he did his homework and basically not fail at life. And even after all that, it came down to this. He went across the room to get a spoon. A SPOON. For crying out loud.

Now look at him. Covered with blood, clothes torn and filthy, scrambling away pathetically on a disgusting, uncleaned for-goddess-who-knows-how-long floor, from an unescapable, hulking jerk.

_Maybe she's right to worry_. A small voice jeered.

Link clenched his fists.

"You're awful quiet, champ." Link felt himself being picked up for the umpteenth time that day and slammed against the wall for the other, umpteenth time. Well, Groose didn't really _slam_ him that time per say, thank goddess, or he would have blacked out for real, but hitting the wall over and over again did little for the nerves on the back of his head. His eyes watered dangerously.

Link blinked the pain away and scowled at Groose. He took a bit of satisfaction at the small trail of blood coming out of the jerk's lips from where he'd kicked him.

Groose looked him over with narrowed, jaundiced eyes, but Link could have sworn to see a hint - maybe a even flicker of concern creep into them.

Probably result of a concussion.

Groose shook him again, almost how a small child might shake a broken toy to get it to work again. Link felt his stomach do a couple of backflips at that. Groose furrowed his brow when Link remained unresponsive, minus a small grimace.

"W-" Groose scowled and went on as if that tremor hadn't happened, "What happened to that smart mouth of yours, pipsqueak?"

Link repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

_Gee, maybe because you BROKE MY FREAKING JAW_, he thought derisively. _Idiot_!

Groose's eyes flickered to the door, and then across the walls as if looking for something. Link would eventually guess it was a clock.

Then the muscle-bound competitor pulled Link so close their nose's practically touched, and hissed impendingly, "Listen up, and listen good, slug," Groose narrowed his eyes, and all previous (possibly imagined) concern ceased to exist in those cruel slits. "I am _winning_ tomorrow, and _no one_, _especially_ wimpy little sticks like you, is going to get in my way." Groose smirked humorlessly and let Link fall to the floor in a heap. "You're lucky this time around. I have other things - more _important_ things - to deal with than _you_."

Groose gave one last, condescending smirk before spitting at the beaten pulp in front of him, and left from which he came. The two large doors whined loudly, then shut hauntingly with a final _BANG_.

Link could barely move now that his adrenaline had exhausted, but he forced himself up to his knees, wincing at every movement. He sent a final, rebellious glare after Groose, and closing his eyes, let out a long, defeated sigh.

Life just isn't fair.

He brought his hand up tentatively to his jaw, and without barely touching it, he cried out, only making it a thousand times worse. He ducked over and clamped his mouth shut, but all he succeeded in that was crushing his bruised stomach. Link straightened, too quickly, disturbing countless other bruises on his back, but sitting up straight was too exhausting. Link closed his eyes, trying to somehow forget all the pain racking through his poor, mangled body. It hardly did any good. He opened them and gingerly wiped the blood off his face. That did even less good. His nose was bleeding as profusely as the back of his head must be, and he tasted warm, coppery blood in his mouth where he'd bit his tongue to hold back a few cries. That, or Groose had damaged something _inside_. ...Link didn't like to explore the implications of _that_.

He inwardly cursed over and over again in his head and fisted his palms so tight his knuckles turned a dull white from the taut skin. He swore and cursed that idiot. How...

Link felt the sudden, violent urge to hit something.

How could he even _compete_ now!? He was completely beaten into a bloody pulp, a possibly cracked jaw, and if he had made it out without _several_ concussions it would be a dang miracle.

_I promised I'd win for you..._

Link grit his teeth and tried to push himself to his feet. He made a promise, goddess help him, to himself, to Zelda, and...and to his parents. No stupid coward like Groose was going to stop him. He didn't care if Groose broke every bone in his body, he didn't even care if he let himself down, but he wouldn't let Zelda down, or his parents if they were alive. He wouldn't!

Ah, and of course Pipit would be in tears if he didn't compete. How much had he bet on Link's victory? His life savings, probably. Link accidentally grinned at the thought, immediately hissing in torment thereafter.

Link's head shot up at the door as it let out an increasingly familiar whine, and felt himself scoot back involuntarily.

_Oh goddess, tell me he hasn't come to break my leg or something_, Link thought, paling.

"Who's in here!?" a woman's voice screeched. Link stared unresponsively as a short, hobbling old woman shuffled inside, letting the doors slam behind her. Mrs. Tolsen, the kitchen lady and head cook, pinpointed the young boy with her dark, beady eyes and swooped after him like a keese.

"YOU!" she shrieked, making the boy wince. "You're not supposed to be in here! What in the islands do you think you are doing!?" Mrs. Tolsen glared down at him and almost grabbed his arm, until she apparently noticed the actual condition of this boy. She froze, blinked, and furrowed her eyebrows at him, a whir of emotions flickering on and off like lights on her ancient, corrugated face. She eventually settled with her usual scowl.

"What in the name of the islands happened to you, boy!?"

Link looked up like a deer caught in headlights and tried to find the words to speak. "I - ow!" Link cupped his jaw and squinted his eyes shut in pain. Mrs. Tolsen frowned.

"Something wrong with your mouth, boy?" she asked. Link said nothing, but nodded. The elderly woman sighed with a rattling breath, and made her way to the door. Link stared curiously after her, until she opened it and screeched at the top of her lungs, "EEEEEVVVVVAAAAANNNN! Get your sorry tail over here! NOW!"

Link winced again at the shrill voice ringing in his ears, and tried to remember an "EEEEEVVVVVAAAAANNNN".

A few moments later, a tall, thin, gaunt looking man walked in, and the woman gestured at Link, looking at this Evan fellow. Evan's bright, deep set eyes looked down at Link, observed in heavy silence at the stains on the walls and floor, then looked back at Mrs. Tolsen with raised, thickset eyebrows.

Link thought he recognized the man from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. The boy observed the man's light blue jacket and worn, large hands and realized the man was one of the janitors. He'd probably seen him mopping the floors at one point or something.

The man turned and grinned at him with a spry, not unkind look. "You sure made one loftwing's crap of a mess in 'ere, boy."

"Evan!" Mrs. Tolsen snapped reprovingly. The man just gave the hot-tempered woman a boyish grin, before walking over and leaning down next to Link. The young boy was taken somewhat aback by the man's cheerful character, despite his almost ghostly appearance.

"Well," said the man, offering his hand, "can ya get up?" Link stared at him for a long moment in stunned silence, then nodded his head slowly and pushed himself to his feet laboriously. Evan grabbed his shoulder with very cold, brittle hands and helped him up gingerly, minding the boy's injuries.

"We'll need to get him to Nellian," Mrs. Tolsen stated, folding her arms. For such a small woman she had a very commanding, large presence. Evan nodded and just started helping Link to the door, when Mrs. Tolsen interjected, "No Evan! Not like that!"

The man looked up, flabbergasted and somewhat affronted. He cursed and said, "Woman, what-"

"Don't you swear at me, Evan," Mrs. Tolsen hissed, dark, beady eyes blazing, "I mean, I don't want that boy paraded in front of the whole school during lunch hour, and I'm sure he doesn't want the attention either!"

Link looked up at Mrs. Tolsen like a blessing from above.

Evan, however, looked up at the heavens for an answer from Her Grace. "Well, what do you suppose we do then, incognito?" he snapped.

Mrs. Tolsen huffed and said, "There's a back way on the other side of that wall. I believe you, being a member of the old staff, are familiar, yes?"

Link's eyes widened at that. There was another way out? Sure would've been nice to know that _sooner_.

"You want me to break down the wall?" Evan asked incredulously, but a playful twinkle in his eye seemed to hope for a yes.

"Of course not. I'll go back there and open it from the other side, Her Grace bless us," scoffed Mrs. Tolsen, rolling her eyes and storming out the doors, muttering to herself. Link felt Evan sag with disappointment.

"Dang woman. Can't let anyone have any fun." Evan then set his bright, twinkling eyes on Link. "What do you say I bust through anyway? It's not like I'm not going to have to fix this this place later on anyway." He winked at the boy, "I can thank you for that, my boy."

Link held back a wide grin, but he still felt bad...even if it wasn't really his fault.

"I...I'msorry" Link gritted out. _OUCH_.

"_Hylia_," Evan swore, "What happened to your mouth, kid? Looks like you got suckered good."

_That's one way of putting it,_ Link grumbled inwardly. The boy shrugged noncommittally, and the older man looked down at the boy thoughtfully.

"Here, have a seat." Evan said, and helped Link back down on the floor and sat down next to him. After a few moments Evan said, "Would it fair to assume it was that red-haired bully and his cronies?" Link's eyebrows shot up and looked up at Evan in astonishment. The man chuckled. "Thought so," he said, then looked at Link's shocked face with growing amusement. "Heh, us janitors know everything, you know." he said with a wink. "Kids these days and their crazy hair..." The man eyed Link's long mat of hair critically, then burst into a couple of hearty guffaws. "Call me Ev, kid." he said after a moment, offering his hand. Link took it happily and shook.

"Link," he managed through his teeth.

"Don't hurt yourself now, Link." Ev said teasingly. Link rolled his eyes and Ev laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be ship-shape in no time at all. Good ol' Miss Nellian knows her stuff."

Link nodded. Miss Nellian was a very large, kind woman with wiry brown hair and a smart pair of green eyes. She was the school nurse, and he knew that the young woman really had a knack for potions. He would probably be fine...

"What's wrong, Link?" Ev asked suddenly, noticing the sudden gloom that had come over the young man. Link shrugged again, and Ev furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "Try miming it. I've always loved a good game of charades." Link looked up with a raised eyebrow and Ev laughed long and hard.

_This guy is trying to murder my mouth, isn't he?_ Link thought, equally amused and frustrated with the man's attempts to lighten the mood, at expense to his own busted mouth. Link was going to burst into laughter himself if Ev didn't stop.

The odd pair looked up at the sound of the far wall cracking, and Ev got up quickly to his feet.

"That'll be-" The janitor started.

"_BLASTED DOOR! DANG THING HASN'T BEEN TOUCHED IN YEARS!_" they heard a familiar, muffled voice shout on the other side of the wall.

"I better go help-" Ev tried again.

*CRASH*

Mrs. Tolsen burst through the wall, a trio of familiar heads peering through the other side after her. There were two dark-haired, middle-aged women and a young copper-skinned man with reddish brown hair that Link recognized as cooks from the kitchen, even if he didn't know their names.

Ev gave up and gave Link a helpless shrug. "Can't do any good for that woman..." he mumbled under his breath.

Mrs. Tolsen turned around and glared at the three heads in the door and shooed them off. "Go on! We've got a whole island to feed tomorrow! Quit gawking now, go on, get!" The three exchanged quick glances and sped off.

The woman straightened herself and put a ginger hand on her back, as if pained. Ev looked up at her concerned.

"Uni, you all right?" Ev asked.

She glared at him and snorted. "Well of course I am, and will you quit it with that ridiculous nick name already?" The janitor sighed.

"All right, all right, Unisa." Then the man gave her a somewhat disbelieving smile. "I still can't believe you broke down that door for this kid."

Mrs. Tolsen sniffed. "Most certainly not! I've been wanting to do that for quite some time. They said they were turning this into an..._art class_." She cackled at the absurdity. "Well, _that_ didn't happen. I'm using this for storage, so I'll need you and your brothers to clean all this up and make it suitable. Also, fix this blasted door. It's all rusted up on the other side."

Ev grinned, where areas Link would've groaned at the mere _mention_ of fixing all this junk up. "You did it for the kid," the man confirmed happily.

Mrs. Tolsen narrowed her eyes and snapped, "You are impossible. I did not!"

"_Did diddly doo did!_" Ev sang, doing a little jig. Link couldn't help a grin, even if it did hurt. Ev saw this. "Oh, howdy doo! There still be teeth in that boy!" Ev guffawed merrily.

If there had ever before been a more unimpressed face than the one Mrs. Tolsen displayed now, Link would have sold his loftwing.

"Pah, all right, enough! Get him through here then, go on!" Mrs. Tolsen behested with a scowl. "I have to make sure those hooligans don't burn down my kitchen." She left through the old door and called after her, "Be sure to take him to Miss Nellian!"

The janitor swore and called back, but eyes still twinkling, "Woman! I'm not stupid!"

"Quit it with that potty mouth Evan, or so help me-!"

Ev looked down at Link and grinned. "You think I have a potty mouth, Link?" Link wasn't sure how to answer that, so he didn't respond. Ev laughed. "Not as dirty as yours, I bet." Link smiled sheepishly and predictably winced. Ev chuckled. "Don't think us janitors don't know the mouths on you kids. We know everything, you know." The old man winked at him in the same manner as before, then looked up at after where Mrs. Tolsen had left. "She really does care about you kids, you know. Especially that one girl...um..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see...um she's got blonde hair, keeps the bottom half in a braid, I think? Likes pink? You know her?"

Link nodded and mistakenly said, "Baker-Miller," by force of habit. "Ah!" Link cupped his jaw immediantly following the stinging pain.

Ev stared at him like he was an alien from another planet. "Baker-who now?"

"C-color," Link spat out through clenched teeth.

Ev stared at him for a long time, then burst out into a roar of laughter. Link blushed furiously, but Ev kept laughing.

"C-C-Color!?" Ev wheezed out, tears pouring down his face and chortling uncontrollably. He gasped, "How-HAHA! Heh- how many boys know...HAHAHA!" He covered his face in one large hand and gave Link a rough pat on the back. "You're...you're all right kid." Ev shook his head and wiped the tears away. "Heh, I'll...I'll take that as a yes than?"

Link wanted to find a nice, quiet place to disappear from the world.

"Heh..." Ev gave Link a mischievous, evil look that he did not like. "You _love_ her don't you?"

Link choked and shook his head furiously. _NO! Friend! F-R-I-E-N-D. friend!_

"I think you do. I mean, you know her favorite color by the book!" Link held his face in his hands and shook his head. "What was it again? Baker-Mill - Mi -?" Ev chuckled and then, finally, seemed to have his fill at teasing the boy. "All right, all right. ...lovebird." Link groaned out loud. This guy was just like Pipit. Ev laughed in a goodnatured manner that Link mistook for sinister, from the pits of the Dark Realm laughter.

The old man grinned merrily and said, "Okay, okay, Ev's done messin' around. Come outo' your shell." Link sighed. "We've gotta get going though. I don't know the extent of your injuries, but I'm pretty sure that a mess of blood like that doesn't come from a light knock on the head, if you know what I mean."

_Tell me about it_, thought Link darkly.

Ev bent over and helped the boy to his feet with as much care as before, so that Link used the older man's shoulder for support.

"Can you walk, Link?" Ev asked. Link nodded and Ev grinned. "You're a tough one. I commend you. Planning on being a knight?"

Link furrowed his brow. Any other day he would've smiled and nodded, but now Link wondered how anyone who got beat up on a daily basis could possibly protect anyone. If you can't protect yourself, how can you swear an oath to look after others, let alone a whole city? Maybe...maybe Groose had a point.

Link shrugged.

The wise old man knew he'd stumbled on a sore spot, and he could figure where that nasty little bugger had hurt.

"You think the little-" he called Groose something that almost made Link smile- "who beat you up is better opted?" asked Ev, making his way through the old, newly opened door into the staff halls. It was a surprisingly well-lighted, well-kept place, minus a stray cobweb. Link didn't respond.

Ev snorted. "Listen here Link, any man who abuses his power is a man fraught for disaster. He's not worth your time of day and is an embarrassment to his fellow man, let alone _knighthood_. I don't give a rat's tail if you're the biggest, the fastest, the smartest or _what_. If you _ever_ abuse whatever goddess blessed gift you're given by Her Grace, you're not worth nothin'. You remember that, Link."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeeyyyy hope you guys weren't waiting tooo long or anything... **

**(sorry) **

**In any case, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well look at the trouble you've gotten yourself into this time," Ms. Nellian huffed as the two newcomers clumsily made their way into her health room.

Link sighed, clutching his jaw, while Ev helped him take a seat on one of the patients' beds. Bright sunlight filtered in through the opened windows, and the cool blue and green curtains drifted with the gentle breeze flowing in. The room felt warm and pleasant on his bruised skin.

"I mean really..." Ms. Nellian shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Link's tall, lanky escort. She marched her plump figure over to Evan, who sported an easy grin, and met the man nearly eye to eye. "Now what in the islands happened this time?"

Ev backed up and raised his hands. "Easy, easy thar' Nel. The boy got himself into a -" Link met eyes with the janitor and shook his head and free arm frantically "-into a lil' accident. That's all," Ev finished gracefully.

The large woman narrowed her eyes and glanced back at Link (who now looked out the window with the innocence of a day remlit), and back to the grinning janitor with a humph.

"You listen here, Evan," the nurse growled, "I'm not having any of your nonsense. Now unless you've got anything better to do, get!"

"All right, All right, Nel!" Evan shouted as the woman shooed him out. He locked his bright blue eyes with Link's and grinned. "See ya 'round Link, and try not to fall down any more stairs!" Once the woman had shuffled Evan outside, she slammed the door in his face.

"Good riddance..." Ms. Nellian turned to her patient and quirked one thin eyebrow. "Stairs, huh?" Link shrugged sheepishly and said nothing. "Mmmhmm. Next time they'll bring your sorry corpse in here and your ghost will tell me: "I just sat at the bottom of the lake, Ms. Nellian. Really." Link stared at his boots without a word. He heard her sigh heavily.

"Come on, let's see the damage then." Link took off his shirt without having to be asked and looked up as her large, stubby fingers flitted lightly over him, checking for any damage or abnormalities. She tsked disapprovingly as she studied his face. "So," she said hotly, "I suppose you just ran into a fist-sized pole on those stairs, did you?"

Link looked down from those penetrating green eyes, and the nurse looked up at the ceiling, then back down at the boy.

After a few moments of tense silence, she asked, "Can you speak?" Link shook his head. "Where exactly does it hurt?"

Link used the hand not supporting his jaw to point just under his left cheek, then the back of his head, and his abdomen. The latter had a nasty bruise about the size of a loftwing's claw and burned just as bright a red as his own bird, Scarlett.

She sighed heavily and focused on his slacked jaw. "There's a lot of swelling there. Can you close your mouth all the way?" Link shook his head. "All right then. I'm going to feel around here, all right?" She felt his jaw lightly and nodded. "You're lucky. It's only dislocated."

Link sighed in relief. That would be a quick fix, especially with Ms. Nellian's talents.

"That being said we're going to have to put it back in place, and that's no walk in the park, honey."

He nodded. "Well...let's see here..." she said, walking over to the drawers and grazing hastily through them so the bottles clinked together every now and then. With a triumphant "Ahah!" the nurse came up carefully, holding a round, curved bottle filled halfway with dark, blue liquid. "A simple tranquilizer, dear. It'll help with the pain and loosen those muscles."

She poured out a little on a napkin and put a dab on his left cheek. "Now, it'll feel a bit strange. It's got a funny, tingling feeling, almost like when your foot's asleep."

Link felt the potion's effects immediately. The thick, sappy liquid soaked into his skin and a weird, almost electric sensation branched from the spot like a numbing wave. His jaw went completely slack.

_Weird_... Link thought.

Ms. Nellian seemed to read his expression. "Like I said, it feels a little strange, but it doesn't hurt anymore does it?"

Link shook his head. Although it wasn't quite relief, he welcomed the lack of pain.

The nurse nodded and told Link to brace himself. He removed his hand and she snapped his jaw back into place. Link grunted more out of shock then pain and wondered at the numbness. It felt like it should've hurt, but it was like he was disconnected from his skin. He decided he didn't like the feeling.

"All right, now hold your jaw in place while I get the remedies." Link cupped his jaw once more and watched her hustle back to the other side of the room. The familiar sound of tinkling bottles rang in the air, and with another "Ahah!" she produced a very familiar red liquid.

Ms. Nellian chuckled at Link's expression. "If you hate it so much, then don't get yourself hurt every other day."

_It's not like I can help it... _he thought sourly.

Ms. Nellian fished out a straw just as the door came open with a bang.

"ZELDA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK-" Ms. Nellian shouted, unheeded, by a blonde-headed whir making a beeline for the occupied bed.

"Link, do you have any idea how worried SICK I was and why didn't - By Her Grace!" Zelda swore. "What...what..." Zelda couldn't seem to say whatever she meant to as she took in his beaten, half-naked body. Her face twisted and darkened from shock to a fierce scowl, and Link understood well if Ms. Nellian wasn't here, Zelda would be screaming her outrage about a certain someone. The next instant his face darkened into a deep plum and he grabbed the blankets to cover himself.

"Zelda!" he bit through the pain, more than a little embarrassed at a girl seeing him without a shirt.

His best friend rolled her eyes and spat, "It's not like I've never seen you naked before, Link."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Ms. Nellian's eyebrows shoot up. Zelda seemed to notice this and turned an even deeper shade of plum then Link. He had never seen Zelda more flustered in her life.

"I-I mean when we w-were just kids, and we s-swam in the lake, a-and it's n-nothing - I mean, not..." Link rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey! Don't you make that face!" Zelda snapped, pointy ears a bright, crimson red.

Ms. Nellian cut in, "Well, if your quite done, Zelda, the door is over there. You can get on to your next class now."

His friend pursed her lips and crossed her arms stubbornly. "It's my free hour, Ms. Nellian. My next class isn't until 2:30."

The nurse narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Zelda, you aren't a direct relative. Go out and study so I can fix him up."

Link rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

Zelda tilted her chin up. "I don't need to study and besides, my father is Link's legal guardian. I'm his daughter, so technically speaking Link is my brother by law. Therefore, I'm the closest thing to a direct relative he's got. I'm staying here." The girl plopped down in the visitor's chair to make her point.

Ms. Nellian looked like she had something to offer that, but after a moment she thought better to leave it be. Link wanted to bang his head on the wall and tell Zelda to just leave him alone. She treated him like such a child!

"Fine. Stay there and don't move, don't speak, and don't so much as lift a finger without my say so or you're out of here. Understand?" Zelda nodded and the large woman let out a disproving grunt.

After a few minutes Zelda was up and doing whatever she could to help the nurse, putting in her knowledge and asking questions. Link held up his bruised arm for inspection and looked at Zelda's eager face knowingly (though to her credit she was trying to look grim in light of the situation). Zelda aspired to be a doctor and already took several premedical studies even before the real upper classes began and she started her freshman year. It hardly surprised him that Ms. Nellian had caved into her charm and astounding, prodigal level of knowledge. Once Link was nearly fixed up and spitting out a galleon of bitter, stinging red potion, and Zelda was helping clean up, the girl paused over the round, blue bottle the nurse had used earlier.

"What's this?" Zelda asked curiously.

Link made a face and replied (his jaw having taken the effects of the red potion), "That's just a numbing potion. It feels really weird, though. Ms. Nellian used it on my face and it felt like my whole head went asleep."

Ms. Nellian nodded and became very grave. "Be careful with that potion and keep your hands away from the top, lil' lady. One little splash and you'll go into a full-fledged coma."

Zelda widened her eyes in more awe than fear, but still held the bottle more gingerly as instructed.

"Why's that?" Zelda asked once more.

Ms. Nellian seemed more than happy to answer whatever little thing the girl asked. "Because it's made from jay berries. That's a poison, dear. They found out that it's juice, when diluted and taken in small doses, has tranquilizing abilities. It's very useful for relaxing joints and muscles, as well as relieving pain. I use it to help put back a displaced joint, like with your friend's jaw here earlier. It also has one other use..." Ms. Nellian took the bottle from Zelda and locked it into a drawer with a warning sign that read: DO NOT OPEN. TRAINED USE ONLY. "And that is to put someone to sleep. Permanently."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "Why do you use it, if it's that dangerous?"

"Because it's useful and I'm a trained professional," the nurse replied simply. The large woman turned to Link. "Now I want you to be careful-"

"Um..." Link interjected with a tentative, raised hand.

Zelda (to his irritation) filled in for him, "Ms. Nellian, Link is in the Wing Ceremony tomorrow."

The woman pursed her lips and Link never saw her so sour. "Fine. Try to avoid any unnecessary strain on your core muscles, and do not open your mouth all the way for at least another week to give that potion a chance to do its work. Mind your head as well, you've gotten a few minor concussions. Nothing the potions won't fix, but still be careful. I want you checking in every day to make sure everything's healing properly, and make sure you take this," She tossed him a bag of remedies, "twice a day. It'll help with the pain and make sure the swelling and bruises stay down. Got it?"

Link nodded and Ms. Nellian turned to Zelda. "Make sure he does as he'd told and keep him out of trouble." Zelda gave a firm nod and salute for good measure. Ms. Nellian rolled her eyes good-naturedly and Link scowled. He could take care of himself!

The nurse looked over them and proceeded to shoo them out, but just before she shut the door behind them she called for Link to come in, alone.

"Do you know that man?" the woman asked seriously as she shut the door in Zelda's questioning face. Link stared at her in confusion. "The janitor."

"Oh, um...kind of. I just met him today and -"

"I want you to keep your distance from that man, Link. Understand?"

Link gaped. "Why?"

The woman shifted as if uncomfortable with whatever she knew. "I just need you to stay away from him. He's no good."

Link stared, floored and somewhat offended. "But he seemed alright! I mean he did me a favor back there and he didn't seem like he meant any harm or anything..."

Ms. Nellian shook her head and looked at him with those sharp green eyes. Link had never met someone with such a penetrating gaze. He felt almost like she could see straight through him. "Stay away from Evan Ralls."

* * *

"What was that about?" Zelda asked as Link stepped out of the health room.

He looked up at her and questioned, "Do you know an Evan Ralls?"

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in her own, thoughtful sort of way. "I...I know I've heard that name from somewhere... I think it has something to do with pumpkins?"

"Pumpkins, huh? That's not vague at all."

"Hey, you asked, and I gave you an answer. I'll look it up if it's bothering you so much."

"Don't bother."

Zelda looked a little hurt. "...Well, fine then," she muttered.

They walked down the hall for some time, silent.

"Hey...you still up for-"

"Zelda, forget it."

Zelda halted and glared down at him. "What is the matter with you? I'm just trying to help-"

"Well no one asked you!" Link snapped. "Why can't you just mind your own business for once, huh? I don't need your help, I don't want your help, and I didn't ask for it either! Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Zelda bit her lip, hard, but never one to go down easily shouted back, "Do you have ANY idea how worried I am about you? How every single day I wonder if you'll get beat up, or if you'll even come back? What the HECK am I supposed to do if you end up dead one day, huh? If one day that PSYCHO takes it too far and all that's left is a pile of broken bones?"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Link bellowed.

"NO YOU CAN'T! NO YOU CAN'T, LINK!" A few tears ran down her face. "You know where you'd be if it wasn't for me and my dad? That's right, you'd be nothing but a drop out without a home!"

"WELL AT LEAST I WOULDN'T GET BEATEN UP EVERY DAY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID, DITSY GIRL!"

Zelda froze and Link wore a very similar expression to the one he wore earlier when his foot went back off the cliff.

"...Zelda-"

She raised her fist to smack him, but then she looked over all the bruises and sores on his face and put her fist down. He wished she had hit him.

"You're such an _jerk_, Link," Zelda whispered and wiped at a few angry tears before she stormed away.

"Zelda, wait!" He called, starting after her. "Zelda!"

"You know what?" Zelda asked, whirring around. Link stopped in his tracks. "Why don't you just leave ME alone?"

He stared up after her as she marched up the stairs. Link heard the slam of a door and wondered if he'd just lost the best friend he ever had.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Drama bomb. Teenagers, am I right? **

**Free cookies for whoever leaves a comment. Metaphorically speaking, of course. :D**


	6. A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

**Groose is one of my favorites, not going to lie. **

**Also, mild suggestive themes for my younger readers, but I don't think you'd be able to recognize it unless you're already in know. :)**

* * *

"Hey, er...Groose,"

The boy growled in irritation and tucked in his shirt. A blood-stained napkin up his nose, a bottle of hair gel in one hand, a sock in the other, and hopping around on one shoed foot, Groose seemed a little bit more than preoccupied at the moment. His room looked like a tornado had torn through with cloths strewn about and his closet gaping open. Colin and Stitch hovered by the door of their friend's room anxiously as the red-haired boy rushed to look presentable.

"Guys, can't it wait? I'm going to be late if I don't-"

"But G," Stitch interjected, "It's about...it's about..."

"-Zelda." Colin finished bravely.

Groose looked up from pulling on his other sock and narrowed his eyes. "What about her?"

The two other boys shared glances and swallowed.

"Well...maybe... I - I mean we-" Stitch stammered.

"-think that you should...maybe consider, like, anybody else."

No one said a word for a few moments, until Groose muttered, "Guys...don't start this crap today."

The two shared nervous glances once more, but were determined to say what they'd meant to.

"G, hear us out. That chick tried to kill us today. No joke."

"Now are you guys trying to pull something or-"

"No G, we're serious." Groose looked up at Stitch's calm, unwavering gaze. "The next time that shrimp gets pulverized; she's going for blood."

"Don't take it the wrong way, G," added Colin, recognizing the hurt in his friend's golden eyes.

"We just-"

"Are guys serious?" Groose snarled. "Zelda? She wouldn't hurt a goddess-dang fly!"

"Groose, she pulled a stick at us, and she said she was going to stick YOU the next time that pipsqueak took a dive! G, you've SEEN her with the sticks in class! Bulls-eye every time!"

Groose snapped on a formal, (hideous) orange bandana, and yanked the bloodied napkin out of his nose. "I'm already late," he said stiffly and strode out the door, brushing the two aside.

"G -" the short, black-haired boy called after their friend's retreating back.

Stitch placed a hand on Colin's shoulder and shook his head.

* * *

He could not BELIEVE them. Groose stalked down the hallway, fuming. The passage had now filled with people as students made their way to their next classes, and anyone who saw the look on that massive boy's face cleared the way. He made it to the entrance, ripped the doors open, and slammed them behind him. Warm, stuffy air hit him like a front of humidity, too heavy and too hot for even a summer afternoon. A storm, probably. Groose grit his teeth and swore. Great. Now his suit was going to get wet. Great!

The young man grit his teeth and made a sprint down the stairs to south town, leaping down the last dozen steps and swinging over the bannister. Thunder sounded, booming, and making the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He pushed harder, full speed. His footsteps pounded into the concrete until he slid to a stop at the plaza. He looked either way and up at the sky warily, then raced to the end and pushed off the platform.

He caught a few drips of rain as he dropped, icy air cutting at his skin, and he whistled, high and shrill for his loftwing. Nally came swift and true, catching her master with the kind of flawless timing that only came with years of practice. Groose gripped her deep, indigo-colored feathers and squeezed his knees, calling for speed. Nally sensed his urgency and dipped down swiftly through the smoky clouds, then back up until bird and master rose high above the barrier, and the orange sun shone on their backs. The evening sky opened like a vast, golden and pink-hued sea. Below the great heavens, thunder growled distantly with the sound of falling rain. They'd beaten the storm before it had really come down.

Groose felt a twinge of admiration for the girl. He could seriously get hurt or something in these flying conditions, now that he thought about it...but good old Nal brought him up to safety without any instruction. His heart swelled and he gave her thick, woolly neck a good, thankful rub. She let out a loud croak, and he let a half-hearted smile grace his face.

"You're a good girl, you know that?" he murmured.

Nally let out another happy screech, and shifted her weight playfully. Groose tightened his grip and nearly fell off into the dark clouds below.

"Hey!" The dark-colored bird seemed to cackle, and Groose gave it a light shove. "Dumb bird..."

Groose loved flying as much as anyone, but he also had practice. After a minute or so Groose squeezed his bird's scruff and prepared himself to dive right back into the heart of storm. He furrowed his brows in concentration. This would not be easy...

Nally understood and squawked nervously. She raised her long tail behind them in warning, something that Groose heeded well.

"You ready, Nal?" Groose called over the wind. His loftwing let out another call and flapped a little higher, coming up at a steadily increasing angle. Groose gripped tightly with his arms and thighs before the bird came flat against the sky. Everything seemed to slow down. The air froze, and they almost seemed to hover there for a minute, above everything, even time itself, but then everything sped up again when the bird stalled.

"Here we goooOOO!" Groose yelled as they dropped right out of the sky like a stone. Nally screeched and turned into a full nose dive. Groose hugged his bird as tightly as he could, but he still felt himself slipping as they straight plummeted down, down, down. He shut his eyes tight just before they hit the clouds.

"Ooosh!" Damn that was cold! Groose slitted his eyes open against the icicles and high winds (inwardly cursing his luck about getting some of his best clothes wet), and made out a blurry, orange glow far below.

He directed Nally that direction and adjusted his grip. Suddenly his bird let out a howling screech. Groose felt his hackles raise.

A blinding flash screened his vision and the air felt much, much too hot. Like fire. Groose screamed and threw himself and Nally away from the light. A second later a terrible, earth-shaking BOOM sounded the air. Groose made a move to cover his ears, but fortunately he couldn't seem to budge an inch. If he had let go then...

Rain flooded back down on the two in rows, but Nally, undaunted, only had a mind to land.

Groose felt her dip once more and tightened his already white-knuckled grip. The orange glow became larger and brighter - a little too quickly.

The earth met them hard and true.

A few squawks and screams shared by man and bird, and the two crashed into the island head-on. Groose flew off Nally's back and smacked into a small pool of water with a huge splash. Nally, a little better equipped than a Skyloftian boy, used her talons to dig into the ground like a plow, and her great wings to break.

Groose swore and gasped for air before he felt a large beak tighten on his collar and pull him up from the giant puddle. Water ran down his eyes and he scrubbed them in vain as rain pelted down on them in sheets. He squinted those golden orbs open and pinpointed a group of lanterns clanking loudly against the shed's roof. Grabbing a fistful of indigo feathers, Groose led Nal over to the shelter. He made his way more by memory then anything else, feeling his way along the walls, before the rain abruptly lifted. They were in the stalls.

Groose shivered in violent tremors as he helped his enormous loftwing into the last stall on the far right. Every other one was taken, to his annoyance. It would be a busy night. Nal ruffled her feathers and before Groose could blink, the bird shook all the water off herself and right onto him.

"Nal!" the boy shouted, shielding himself from the icy wave. His bird tilted her head in a cocky sort of gesture before another soaking tremor racked her body. Groose spat out yet another mouthful and gave his loftwing a playful shove. "As if I wasn't drenched enough!"

He sighed, grabbed a handful of nuts from the storage shelf, tossed them to the bird, and gave her a good pat. "Well, I was late anyways, wasn't I?" The bird gave a happy croak and pecked up the food. "I hope you're glad we actually made it, with your crazy flying." Nal continued pecking away and Groose shook his head. She really was something though, a prized bird. They'd win for sure tomorrow. As the happy owner watched his bird practically inhale her food, a foreboding thought lurked up.

"You...you didn't sprain anything back there did you?" asked Groose, concern creeping into his voice. It had been a rough landing... He rushed over and inspected his bird carefully before nodding. "You're in the clear. Stay here until the storm quits, all right?" One final squawk and Groose said his goodbye's.

He hurried, hunched over in the storm to the building, and burst through the entrance.

The wave of sound and murmurs of a crowd swept over his ears, and he squinted against the cavern's bright light. Groose folded his arms and shivered at the warmth. He was freezing, soaking wet! Coming in he stepped right over the mat (far beyond simple pleasantries), and made his way over to the bar.

"Welcome back to the Lumpy Pumpkin, Groose. I hope it's not your shift today, boy!" The barman teased over a herd of customers. Mr. Balin was large character, as large as his own hulking mass. His brown, flyaway hair was even messier than usual and dark stains littered his yellowed, bulging apron.

Groose smirked. "Sorry bossman, gonna have to leave all this to you and the rookies."

The middle-aged man grunted. "Well, as long as you don't bother 'em they'll be fine." He narrowed his dark eyes. "Got that?"

Groose grinned. "'course, 'course, sir."

The older man grunted once more before he became immersed back into his work and taking orders. Groose shoved his way through the crowd, eyes searching every face he passed.

"Well wouldya' look who thought ta turn up!"

Groose turned around, grinning in defeat. A middle-aged, copper skinned woman with crimson hair and sharp, golden eyes had a thick, eyebrow raised and teeth agleem with that sly, special smile of hers. Half the time a grin like that meant she was ready to bite someone's head off, the other half it mean she was just in a mood...for better or worse.

"Sorry Jay, but if you haven't noticed, there's a storm outside."

She snorted. "Yah, I can see tha' by the state of ya'. Whatcha do? Bring the wo' effin' rains in wi' ya?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, lucky fo' ya', I got us a seat by ta' fire, hear?"

Groose grinned. "Sweet. I'm freezing!"

Jandalee raised her arm, and took his hand. Groose held back a grin as he wondered at how tiny and fragile her dark fingers were compared to his. In another moment she had led them across the furnishings to a nice little bundle around the fire. Two pillows varying in size and color laid, warm and inviting by the roaring fireplace. Groose eagerly took a seat in the larger, green one and Jandalee took a seat in the smaller red and gold-laced one.

"Well, gotta say, yo' hair luks a lot betta down like tat, G," she said, folding her legs together and reaching for a tray. Groose made a sour face and she chuckled. "Well, it's tru' ya know." She poured out a fair portion of bubbling, green ale for herself and one for him. She winked. "Got ta' good stuff. Dis is quality beer, 'ere. Ya' mi' wanta be careful do'...strong stuff."

Groose took the mug and a healthy gulp of it along with her. His eyes immediately watered as the bitter taste foamed down his throat. Jandalee laughed and drained hers in one gulp. "Tol' ja!" He raised his chin and drained his own stubbornly.

"Ha!" Groose claimed triumphantly, setting the mug down and trying his best to keep his eyes from watering. Jandalee smirked and poured them both a fresh swig. Before he could take another sip she put a hand on his arm.

"Don' kill yurself, now. Let's ju' take it easy so we can actually talk ta' eachotha'"

Groose smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. How's it going?"

She took a loud gulp. "Sam ol', sam' ol'," she said somewhat distractedly. Groose frowned.

"Sammel, sammel, huh?" he mimicked.

She pursed her lips at him and replied, "Yah. Sam ol', sam ol'. Notin' ya' need ta' worry yurself ova'."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What did you do this time, Jay?"

"Nuddin." Another drink.

"Where did you get the money to pay for this?"

She glanced over at him and gave him the do-you-need-to-ask look.

"Well how da' ya' think, G? I tink' it's clar how I mak' a livin'." His eyes glanced unconsciously down to her open cleavage and quickly back to her heavily painted face. "Speakin' o' which," she purred in a husky voice leaning over to him, "Yur' old enough now, aren't cha'?" Groose pushed her back gently into her seat.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Jay," he said softly. "You can just ask me for money, you know."

She snorted. "Why'd ya' get all dolled up 'den?" she said, ignoring the second statement and taking another loud gulp.

"Because your special to me, Jay."

She laughed. "Ya' ri'. I'm justa illiterate tramp."

Groose furrowed his brows in anger and snarled, "Who told you that?"

She played with one long, red coil. "Nobuday' Goosey."

Groose looked less than pleased with that answer, but Jandalee just gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Don' go off an' kill anyboday now. I ain't worth it."

Groose straightened. "Yah you are, Jay. Don't say that crap."

She sighed and drained the last of her mug. The fire crackled and stirred. Jay turned her bright, red head to watch it's playful spires.

Groose frowned and relaxed, if not reluctantly. "Jay," he said after a while. She continued to stare at the fire, but Groose sensed that she was listening. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

For the first time in years Groose thought she was going to cry, and he did not know what to do AT ALL. The last time he'd seen her do THAT was...

But she kept a straight face, and the moment of weakness passed.

"Don' chu' worry about tha', G," she commanded, forcing all the emotion out of her voice.

Groose took her tiny, fragile hand and squeezed. "I don't think you'd want to go back to the Acadamy-"

She wrenched her grip away and snarled. "I don' know how ya' can stand it, but I ain't goin' to tha' effin', white-arse school of filthy-"

"BUT," Groose interjected in a raised voice, "I might have another option. ...If you can stand being a little wet."

Jandalee raised her brow and a slow, dirty smirk made it's way to her face.

"No, not that kind of wet, Jay," Groose said, half-exhausted, half-amused. She giggled, took another drink, and looked up at him expectantly. "Well...it's no mansion suite or anything, but...if you're interested..."

"Out wit' it, G," Jay said with a placid smirk.

"It's a cave. Under the waterfall."

Jandalee opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "I'll take it. Ya' gonna teach me how to build ta' fire?"

Groose was surprised the woman had thought of this. "Yah, of course."

She looked up at the ceiling. They could hear no rain. "I think ta' storm's gone. Ya' got ya' bird?"

Groose nodded. "We'll have to be careful to not get caught though. It's dark out by now."

"Pah, when I was your age we didn't have dem dumb rules. I ju' took my bird ou' wheneva' I darn well pleased!"

"Like you ever followed the rules - Ouch!"

Jandalee brought back her fist and crossed her arms. "I don' need yo' sass, an' it's not like 'ya' folla' tem' rules yurself!"

Groose grinned and rubbed his arm. (Dang that woman could punch though...guess that she'd have to know how to hit, considering...)

"Well, they're dumb, right?" he teased.

She raised an eyebrow, and after a short moment, tilted her chin up. "Ya, de' are."

He laughed, and after getting to his feet, helped her up as well.

They fought their way through the crowd and back to the entrance (With a couple of UNWANTED leers at Jay from a couple of freaking cowards that backed off the minute he caught their eye). Groose opened the door for her and stepped out. The chilled, heavy air felt like a moist blanket, and though the rain had stopped, he still heard its leftovers roaring in the gutters above his head. A drop of water from the roof landed right in his eye, and from Jay's swearing it seemed she had a similar problem.

"E-effin' drain pipes..." she grumbled, wiping the filthy water from her eye as Groose did the same. He smirked, finding this a bit more funny than his "aunt". Their feet dragged a bit in the muddy ground as the two made their way over to the stables. By the time they'd made it back to his loftwing, Jay clutched her sides, shivering and swearing. Groose looked down at her and grinned. The young man had nearly opened the gate when he remembered what he'd meant to do.

"Hey...Jay?" The woman looked up. He turned away to fidget with the gate lock. "So, um...do you think that maybe..."

"W-Well, Spi' i' out den'..." she stammered.

"I- you remember the...that I'm in the Wing Ceremony tomorrow, right?" He gave her no chance to reply as he added nervously, "I-I understand if you don't want to come or anything, but I just-"

"I-It's a big da' for ya, init it? Groose turned around to look at a very - freezing - neutral-faced Jay.

"Well, 'c-course I'm c-commin'... Wouldn't be ri' if I d-didn't-"

The large young man cut her off with a huge bear hug. "Thanks Aunty-Jay."

The woman froze, a bit stunned, but quickly coming over her surprise she gave the kid a light pat on the back.

"Ain't nothin'...and holy Uru, ya are warm!" She burrowed deeper into his embrace. In a muffled voice she accused, "How come ya' so warm, eh?"

He laughed, feeling her small, shivering frame and said, "Guess it's because I'm so big."

"Jus' like yur' mama was..." she mumbled softly.

Groose blinked. He'd never heard Jay talk about her before... He decided not to press, however. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

After a while Groose let her go, and watched in amusement the woman back away from his warmth with blatant reluctance. Smirking, the boy began to take off his coat.

"Here," he said, tossing it to her.

Jandalee stared at the fabric, then scowled and looked up at him. "Wa' am I 'spose ta' do wit dis?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wear it."

She pursed her lips and eyed his now bare arms. "Wa' abou' you?"

He went in the stall and rubbed Nally's beak. "I'll be fine."

"Aw naw, ya' ain't gettin' sick cause I'm a bi' chilled!"

Groose guided his loftwing out and stopped in front of a very displeased middle-aged woman. "I'm a big guy. I'll be fine, Jay." He smirked and turned his head toward her trembling form. "Besides, you need it more than I do."

She muttered curses under her breath and something about "the stubbornness of men" before she sighed and put on the enormous, Groose-sized coat. By the time she managed to roll up the long, spilling sleeves Groose was fighting to keep his laughter from slipping out. The coat looked more like it would try to eat her than warm her up.

"Shudup...freakin' idiot..." she muttered. Groose's lower lip trembled dangerously, but he kept his face and helped her up.

"Good thing Nally's not picky, huh?" he asked.

Jay snorted and adjusted her sitting position. "All de' birds love meh."

"Yah, right. Not if they were anything like that pipsqueak's..."

"Huh?" He jolted and looked up to find those sharp, golden eyes locked onto his. He turned away.

"Nothing. Let's go."

She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing as he grabbed a fistful of feathers and hoisted himself up behind her.

"Ya' lettin' me guide?" She asked over her shoulder, giving Nal an authoritative, albeit gentle kick. The loftwing started down the path and out the shelter.

"Yah...I don't have any practice night-flying."

In reality he just couldn't see straight from intoxication, at least not enough to trust himself with his bird. ...He'd never admit that to her though.

"Hmph. 'Spose that's good of ya'." Said Jay, taking the deep violet bird to the edge. With another light kick the giant bird took off into the cloudy night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Guess what tomorrow is (if I'm not loaded with homework)? **

**The start of the game that's what. Wahoo! **

**(Almost finished just be a bit more patient)**

**thank you for reading you guys, it means a lot. ;_; **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**Dadadadaaaaa! And thus, the story begins. (sorry for that monstronity of an intro) **

* * *

_Had he gone blind?_

_Link blinked again, just to make sure he really had his eyes open. _

**_ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_**

_The boy stumbled back from the terrible screech and looked up to see what looked like hell incarnate. The beast stood taller than any building he had ever seen, at least ten times the size of the great Statue of The Goddess. It's glimmering, jagged scales lined it's body like some twisted, demonic version of onyx black chainmail, and it's head... He saw nothing but row upon row of shining, bone-white, sharp teeth, a gaping maw wide enough to swallow Skyloft whole. It's eyeless head turned down as if to look at him, then latched its tooth-full abyss open and let out another blast of the jarring scream._

_He could only stare in horror as the beast lowered its entirety earth-level, and its teeth became even ground with him. It charged forward to swallow him whole._

_Without warning, bright, blinding light shot through the black above him, scattering the darkness and stopping the behemoth in its tracks. The blistering light; hot, white, and scorching like the afternoon sun, burned through even his eyelids. Link shielded his face._

Rise, Link..._ said the strange voice. _The time has come for you to awaken...

_Link shook his head, still unable to force his eyes open._

You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you...

Great destiny? _He thought, lowering his arms and opening his eyes just a crack. The boy made out a blurred silhouette of what looked like a person hovering far above the head of the beast. The strange, lavender light forced his eyes shut again._

_"Who are you?" Link called out, stumbling forward._

The time has come for you to awaken...

Link..._ the voice, strange and almost melodic, had became little more than a murmur._

_"Wait!" Link cried, taking another step forward. The light too, had begun to fade, and he opened his eyes. "Who are-"_

_Two, large, golden eyes the size of his fist blinked at him, nose to nose._

_BWWAACK_

"Waah!" Link felt himself drop and land flat onto his back with a harsh thud, taking something large and soft with him. A dull throb in the back of his head reminded him of the concussions he sustained the other day. He looked up through his fallen covers to see those same golden orbs that had woken him and one behemoth of an orange beak poking through his window cill. The loftwing screeched once more, spat something light and hard at Link's head, and left with an unceremonious turn of its blue, feathered head.

_Yurell...of course, _he concluded. Zelda's snob of a bird...

The boy blinked the gum from his eyes, and after lying on the floor, staring unresponsively at the ceiling for about ten minutes, slowly forced his aching body into a sitting position.

Sweet Hylia, what godless hour of day was this?

His eyes caught the corner of Zelda's pink delivery on the ground. Link grabbed the envelope, got to his feet, and stumbled up to the window in a sleep-drunken haze.

One look at the gorgeous sunrise outside, and the teenager let out a long groan.

"_Oh my goddess_..." he muttered, appalled. "It's like five-o-clock in the morning..."

Link rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. Back to bed...yeesh.

He yawned again, threw the pile of covers back onto his mattress, and collapsed into the embracing warmth and softness. The springs squeaked and whined underneath as the mattress bounced up and down from his weight. Up top, Link fumbled with the envelope's seal half-heartedly until it tore and he freed the letter. Enough sunlight filtered into his bedroom so he could make out the familiar scrawl. It read:

_Dear Sleepyhead,_

_I hope you remembered to keep your promise. Don't keep me waiting._

_Your **beloved** friend,_

_Zelda_

Uh oh...

Link gave the letter a wary, knowing glance, having remembered yesterday's...occurrences.

She planned to use his word against him then... and corner him. Then kill him. Definitely kill him.

Link's gaze fell back out the window. The sun had just peered its brilliant head above the clouds, splashing the Great Cloud Barrier with stunning oranges and pinks. The heavens looked like a golden city above the clouds. As much as he hated the mornings, he could appreciate the live masterpiece in standing front of him. Imagine flying out there at this hour...

Wait...hadn't Zelda told him to meet at seven? He still had another whole hour at least!

The boy let out a soft moan and thought, _Phase one: deprive prey of much needed sleep. Phase two: proceed to murder him in cold blood._

Well...like it or not, that dumb bird had already woken him up, and with barely an hour and a half's worth more sleep left, he decided against drifting back off into dreamland.

Speaking of which...

What the hell was that? Some cock about "his destiny" or something... These dreams just got weirder and weirder... The clarity of them made him...uneasy. No one should remember dreams like this, or see everything so clearly, or get this weird sense of...heck should he know. Truth?

Either the Goddess had made him into some sort of prophet, or his head had a major screw loose. Definately the latter, but either way he -

OH CRAP.

Wing Ceremony. Today. Crap.

Zelda had gotten him up at the crack of dawn to practice! Sweet Hylia, have mercy... Okay, keep it together...don't freak out.

You've got this...

_(crap)_

You've never had to practice a day in your life.

_(crap)_

Who cares if you're going to kill yourself out there with a busted skull?

_(Sweet Hylia, kill me)_

Six whole hours to practice and breakfast. Avoid Groose, make up with Zelda, win race, kick ass. Simple, right?

Yep, he was done for.

* * *

Link stuffed one of his nicest shirts under his large red, ornate wrap and stepped out the door. He hadn't bothered with his hair, so it stood up in wild tufts, and because of certain, subconscious issues and a stuffy bird he had dark bags under his eyes.

Yep. Not a good day.

He trudged down the hall, thinking he might as well eat breakfast before his untimely death at Zelda's hands, when he ran into Fledge.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Link! I-"

Link rubbed his head and mumbled, "Naw itsfine...myfault...wasn'tlookingwereIwasgoing."

The awkward, tall, pudgy boy with a long face and limp, brown tufts of hair gave Link a timid, hesitant smile.

"You're up rather early, Link!" said Fledge brightly.

Link looked up, still a bit blear-eyed and narrowed his eyes. He would hear that all freaking morning, he KNEW it. He could hear it now: Aren't _you_ up early; Well _look_ who's up; Someone call the knights, Link's out of bed!

Fledge glanced down at the floor and then back to him with a slightly more confident smile.

"Well, Good morning! Today's the big Wing Ceremony, right?"

_Thanks for the reminder._

Fledge rambled on, "I wanted to fly too, but I..." he looked at the floor, ashamed. "I didn't make the cut, so I'm stuck here at the academy." The tall adolescent turned and gestured to the large barrels behind him. "Plus, I have to move these barrels over to the kitchen. I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on, Link, but..." he sighed. "I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!"

Link gave him a half-hearted grin and began to go into the kitchen, but just before he walked inside he noticed that Fledge was having a bit more trouble with the barrels than he'd let on. For a while Link watched to see if the boy could lift them, but after a good, solid, five minutes Link went back.

"Hey, you need any help with that?"

Fledge turned around to see Link's kind, honest face and stared back down at the floorboards. "I'm not like you Link," he said. "I fail at everything I try. That's why I'm stuck here while..." Fledge's face flushed and the poor guy stopped himself from saying what Link guessed to be along the lines of, "While you guys go out there and become knights." The boy cleared his throat and added, "I guess it's not all bad. At least I'm getting paid!" He smiled and then as if just realizing what Link had offered said, "Aww, thanks. I didn't think you had time to help me out, Link, what with you all in a hurry just now."

Link smiled and hoisted the barrel up. Geez! No wonder Fledge couldn't lift this thing...

"No problem," Link huffed.

"Oh really? Great! Ok," he said, getting excited. "I need you to carry one of these barrels to the old lady who works in the kitchen. Be careful not to drop it though, we'll get into huuuuge trouble if any of these barrels break...

"Got...it."

He could very well drop this thing. After much inward cursing, a stubbed toe, and nearly dropping it about five times, Link made into the kitchen and up the little stairwell on the far side. The blissful, mouth-watering aroma of sweet pumpkin soup, buttery biscuits, poignant cinnamon spice, and enticing aroma of maple syrup wafted up his nose and rattled his empty stomach. Fighting through busy chefs and cooks on top of his growling innards, he finally saw a familiar, honk-like beak of a nose and two, dark, beady eyes.

He pretty much threw the barrel at Mrs. Tolsen and bent over his knees, panting. She pursed her thin lips.

"What's this?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes. "I thought I told Fledge to carry that!" She snorted. "Bah, it's probably for the best...that skinny boy would have probably gotten flattened."

Chuckling to herself she then eyed Link's formal attire and...smiled. "Say," she noted, "Don't you have some important ceremony or some such today?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, still a bit stunned at the easy-going smile on her face.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned, seeming to guess at what the student was thinking. "Hmph!" She folded her arms and bit out, "Well, thanks for the help. Now...off with yah! Go on, out of my kitchen!"

Link put up his arms defensively and once at a safe distance, raced back out and into the hall where he met back up with Fledge.

"Thanks, that was a huge help, Link!"

Link sighed and gave his peer a warm smile. "It was nothing, Fledge."

LIES said his aching back and throbbing toe.

Fledge reached into his pocket an offered Link a-

"Holy crow, Fledge! Is that a whole red rupee?" exclaimed the light-haired boy in awe.

The taller boy shifted and blushed again, then said, "I know it's not much, but it's half the pay the old lady offered me to do that."

Not much? Thought Link. Jeez, maybe he should get on Mrs. Tolsen's good side if she paid _this_ generously.

He handed Link the rupee and stuffed his hands into his pockets nervously. "Well...I have to hang back and watch the academy today... Good luck with the ceremony, Link!"

With twenty rupees Link purchased everything the kitchen had to offer this hour. This early, no one but Karane, Pipit and -

Oh.

That pretty, red-haired senior he had seen earlier sat with another shorter, dark-haired student. Most likely a scholar, judging by the girl's sporting blue uniform. They happened to kiss as he walked by. Link sighed. So much for that...she was already going out with someone. Ah well...

Link finished his breakfast a bit more soberly than he had intended. Once finished, he dumped the tray, went to the bathroom, and stepped outside the entrance. The sun had risen quite a bit higher. He might want to hurry up before-

"Hey Link, up here!"

The young student looked up to see Professor Hornwell's thin, lithe form on top the flat roof of the academy.

"Good _morning_ to you, Link!" He called down. "Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready?"

Link frowned. Of course. Always the sarcasm, always followed by the reminder.

"Oh, I just remembered! There's something I'd like to ask you about!"

"Yes sir?" Link called back.

Professor Hornwell smirked to himself and shook his head. "Oh, but it's a little silly to carry on a conversation from this distance! Why don't you come join me up here?"

Link gave him a thumbs up and looked to see a few boxes piled up near the roof. He could climb those instead of going all the way around...

Professor Hornwell, a particularly young and daring professor with a sharp wit and an equally sharp tongue when need be, only smiled with raised eyebrows as the student leapt up the boxes with the ease of a spry remlit.

Once Link made it over the edge, the professor offered an appreciative nod.

"So," said Professor Hornwell with a dubious smile, "What are you up to? Trying to get in some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?"

He smiled. "Yes sir. I'm surprised you remember my name."

Professor Hornwell chuckled. "Well, I do try to remember you kids from the pre-class meetings. Of course, you live here in the academy, so I see you a bit more than the other freshman."

Link nodded and turned to leave when the professor said, "No need to rush, Link! The ceremony's not for another two hours, at least."

Link shook his head. "I have to meet up with someone, sir."

The professor raised his eyebrows. "Oh? You have someone to meet?" His dark, warm eyes brightened with understanding. "Ah, Zelda's waiting for you isn't she?" He beamed. "Perfect timing, then! You see, Zelda's father- headmaster Gaepora - has a pet named Mia, and, well... she's scampered off again."

The professor sighed and looked up to the highest point on the upper platforms. There rested Mia, Zelda's sweet, if not troublesome pet.

"Look! Do you see her? The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the Wing Ceremony..." He shifted in embarrassment. "I thought that maybe I should feed her, but the ceremony is about to start, and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well, you see..." He looked up at Link with the biggest damn puppy eyes the boy had ever seen. "Will you please help me go out and retrieve Mia?"

Link's eyes darted to the lightening sky, then back to the professor. After a moment he thought, I've still got time...

"...Sure. I'm on it, sir!"

"Fantastic, so you'll do it? I know you're in a hurry so I really appreciate your taking the time to help!"

Link grinned and shook his head. This professor would be a blast once he got in school.

"Yah, sure thing. I'll be right back, sir."

Questioning his sanity, Link jumped up, grabbed the ledge and shimmied over the the next platform. Once there he climbed to the top using some really itchy, prickly vines. He almost fell off due to a certain spider that had fallen down his shirt, nearly giving him a heart attack, and almost throwing him off balance. He hefted himself over the edge and fell over, panting. He really hated spiders. He really, really hated spiders.

That thing had left him with an unnerving sensation of a billion insects crawling up and down his body. He had to check himself at least a dozen times, and he still hadn't convinced himself the evil little critter had gotten off him. Note to self: no more favors.

Getting to his feet, Link spotted Mia on top of yet another flat. The little fluffball had curled up into a tiny little ball, fast asleep with her ears slightly askew.

Link then spotted a box, pushed it over to the wall so he could climb up to get the Remlit. Finally, he made it. The little guy gave off a plaintive mew when he picked her up, one that reminded Link a bit of himself when he was woken up in the middle of nap time. He let out a small chuckle and jumped off, all the way back down to the first level roof. Professor Owlan seemed impressed with this stunt.

"Nice work! You've brought her back safe and sound!" He gave Link an appreciative smile. "Sorry for troubling you with this. I know you're busy, Link!" He looked down at the cute, albeit unhappy little furball below. "I suppose I should feed Mia now..." He picked up the little remlit and said, "I'd appreciate it if you told the Headmaster we found his pet. He should be up in The Grove. I believe Zelda is up there with him, so you should hurry along."

Link nodded and waved goodbye.

"Thanks again, Link!" called the professor behind him.

* * *

He came, panting, sweaty, and about ready to keel, but he made it.

The sun still hovered just above the clouds, its orange, pale light, filtering throughout the open sky. Link marveled the beauty of morning in the back of his mind, but cast the thought aside, having more important things to worry about.

The Grove, as people had come to call it, sat on the farthest northern segment of the main island. Ancient columns, worn to a withered, yellowish white, stood like fern-covered sentinels around the center. Pear trees grew and wound around the walls, offering shade and peace during the more blistering afternoons, and their thick, wiry roots made excellent places to sit. A large, marble circle rested in the middle of it all, and high above, arms spread in a warm embrace, her distant, motherly face smiling down, stood the proud and loving goddess. Her wings stretched out in the sky behind her, each feather as long as a man was tall.

Link started as a soft, strange sound drifted to his ears. There, in the center before the goddess, Zelda struck a most peculiar, but beautiful looking instrument. The object looked a bit like the side of a misshapen picture frame, or a very strange variation of an arch. Strings ran up and down between the golden frames like glistening spiderwebs, and Zelda's agile fingers glided across each line with unfaltering confidence and grace. Its sweet, gentle sound cooed like a lullaby, and with each dancing strike, Link felt something warm and pleasant rise in his heart. It sounded...like home.

After a few moments of blissful melody Zelda began to sing in an ancient, foreign tongue.

_en daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ  
tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞  
en daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ  
tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞_

As the last note of Zelda's voice died, Link felt something tug in his chest, something warm and alive. Zelda never looked so...stunning. Baker-Miller pink suited her well, and her ceremonial dress slid over her lithe form like silk. Her hair shone brighter in the sunlight than the gold of her instrument... Out of nowhere he wanted to take her hand and-

NO.

...

NO.

He...she...friends. Just friends (If even that at this point).

Link noticed Zelda's gaze had trained on him: cool, dispassionate, and so not Zelda. Fantastic. She still hated him.

"Um...you look great!" Link offered. Zelda said nothing.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Link stifled another yawn and smiled. "I remembered, see? Right here," he said, "On time."

Zelda frowned. "I had to remind you."

Link balked and cleared his throat. "Yes, but I still remembered what I'd actually promised, right? All you said in the letter was "I hope you remembered" not "here's what you should've remembered"."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yah, well, it's not like I expected anything more from you."

Ouch.

"Hey...I-"

"Forget it."

Link's jaw dropped. Uh! She just - but - uh!

"Zelda, come on. I... I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me..."

"Me neither." she said icily.

Link growled and shouted, "For crying out loud, Zelda. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop acting like a skunkgbag, for one!"

Link grit his teeth. "Now, now Zelda," he sneered, "We're on holy ground. Try to keep from bickering."

She clenched her fists and scowled.

"You are such a child!"

"And what about you? I was perfectly happy about five minutes ago, before you opened your trap!"

Zelda made a frustrated sound and Link let out an unintentional snort.

"What!?" she screeched.

Link's lower lip trembled. "Nothing...it's just that you sound like a cute little remlit when you make that noise."

Zelda pursed her lips and after a few long moments, whacked him on the back of the head.

"That's for yesterday," she said.

Link gave her a cautious grin. "Fair enough. What do you get for calling me an jerk and a skunkgbag?"

She narrowed her eyes and whacked him again. "That."

Link rubbed the back of his sore head. "I think this is a bit one-sided..." he looked down with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Zelda recognized well.

"No, don't - LINK!" The boy caught her just before she slipped away, swept her clean off her feet, and tossed the girl over his shoulder like a sack of meat. "Put me down! Link!"

He laughed for what felt like the first time in forever. Zelda struggled lose from his grip and landed on all fours with quite the sour expression on her face. "You jerk!" she shouted, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "You know how long it took me to make this dress?"

"Long enough, I imagine," he said.

"Har de har har."

Link grinned and after a good long struggle, Zelda caved in.

"Hey, she can smile!"

Aforementioned smile vanished, but the amused twinkle in her ice-blue eyes remained. "No thanks to you," said Zelda, giving her friend a good shove.

"Oh, I'm feeling the love here." Link chuckled and his eyes caught the strange instrument lying on the tile a couple feet away. She must've set it down before he'd picked her up. "Hey Zelda, what's that?"

"What?" she asked, then following his gaze, brightened. "Oh, that's a harp. You know, they say the Goddess used it to grant wishes to her children. Neat huh? Of course...that's just a replica."

He smiled. "It sure is pretty for just a replica, especially when you play it."

Zelda narrowed her eyes and elbowed him in the gut. "Sap."

"The very best."

Zelda muttered, "Or worst..." she paused. "Do you really like my dress?"

Link blinked, then a small smile made its way to his face. "Er...yah, it looks really pretty on you."

Zelda smiled to herself and brushed back a strand of hair, and turned her gaze to the sky. He looked up too and squinted his eyes. The sun had risen much higher, but the clouds still tinged with oranges and pinks.

For a while they just sat there, enjoying the view and cool air, until Zelda, turning to him with a faint blush, asked, "Hey...do you think maybe-"

"Well aren't you two out here early!"

The teenagers turned around in surprise as the large, beefy Headmaster Gaepora lumbered into The Grove. "Hoohoo! Doth mine eyes deceive me? Is that Link?" The towering, ancient man put one large, plate-sized hand on his head in amazement. "By the Seven Heavens above! What is this rare wonder?" He gave another hearty chuckle and added, "My, My Link, It's so very encouraging to see you up this early, given your capacity for sleep! No doubt today's Wing Ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once, I bet!" He let out a couple hearty guffaws at that.

Link grumbled under his breath and Zelda smirked. "Don't get too riled up, father. I sent my bird after him this morning."

He laughed. "Well then! Link, if you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there!"

Zelda's smirk disappeared and in it's place a look of worry that Link had actually begun to miss took it's place. "Father, about that..." she said, biting her lip before blurting out, "I don't know if he can do it!" Link winced and watched the girl wring her hands in frustration. "I mean, Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!" She directed a very shrewd gaze at him. "And even when he IS flying, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking... He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today!"

Zelda let out a long huff, leaving Link to wonder how long she'd kept this to herself.

Her father smiled appeasingly and raised his arms. "Now, now, no need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though...you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as the bond with their bird. Victory will not come easily." The headmaster gave almost an exact copy of the shrewd look he'd received from Zelda earlier. "And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students."

Link shrunk a little and rubbed the back of his head. He knew what the headmaster expected of him...and that he was a fair man who honored hard work. Thanks Zelda, for putting him on the spot...

"But you've known him since you were very little. You should know better than to fret about him!"

_Yah, what he said,_ Link thought.

"Link and his bird share a very special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." The headmaster cast his large, wise eyes skyward, where Zelda's loftwing flew alone overhead. Link frowned. ...Where was Scarlet?

"As you know," the headmaster continued, "Each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our loftwing in this very place, sheltered in the protection of Her Grace's statue." He chuckled and his eyes became very distant, as if reliving a distant past in those dark, ancient eyes. "It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ahh, but that first moment between Link and his loftwing was extraordinary." He nodded. "The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It was a breed so rare that we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met."

Link felt his face flush and he looked away. The headmaster was more in love with the connection between he and his bird than the bond itself, really.

"Do you recall when Link and that loftwing of his first met? What a sight!" He laughed. "The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! Truly, they were meant for each other." He gave his daughter a knowing wink. "...And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear!

Zelda pursed her lips and grinned. Link on the other hand, was focused on that certain "connection". Where the heck was his bird? He couldn't sense her at all...

"Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoohoo!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes at her father and let out a sharp tisk. "Father, this contest is nothing to laugh at! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough in the race..." Zelda bit her lip and looked down. "What if Link messes up his big chance..." She turned away and whispered, "What if... if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Woah, Woah! Calm down, my dear. It'll be fine." The headmaster chuckled and added mostly to himself, "Honestly, it's like you become a completely different person when you worry about Link..."

Zelda turned and with narrowed, steely eyes, pinpointed Link. "Hey! Listen up, Link. You'd better fly your heart out today! At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" With that she marched over and snagged him by the sleeve. "Come on," she commanded, "You'll thank me later."

When they came to the platform Zelda cast the sky a worried glance. "All right," she said. "Here we are. Try and practice seriously for once, ok?"

"Zelda..." Link intoned, staring at the drop off and pushing back. He seriously couldn't sense Scarlet ANYWHERE. "Zelda wait, I can't sense my bird!"

She frowned. "Uh huh," she said, "You're just trying to weasel out of practice. Well, you're not fooling me. Off you go!" With that she shoved him off the platform into full free fall.

"Shoot! ZELDAAAAA!" For the first time in his entire life Link realized just how dangerous jumping was. He'd never had to worry about it before. As the air screamed past his ears, Link stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He tried again. Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

"SCARLET!" He screamed. The cloud barrier suddenly seemed much too close.

Wow, she'd killed him after all.

* * *

Headmaster Gaepora walked up and looked over the edge, where Link still dropped from the sky like a rock.

"Hmm..." A small look of worry began to creep into his eyes. "His bird sure is taking a long time to get here..."

Zelda froze.

Shoot! Link had told her the truth!? But that didn't make any sense!

"Oh goddess! I've got him!" Zelda shouted and dove off the platform. With a long, high whistle her bird, Yurell came swift and true. Zelda spotted Link's diminishing form and pushed her bird into a full nose-dive. "Come on, come on..." It felt like a whole hour had passed when they'd finally caught up to Link. "Yurell!" Zelda screamed over the wind. The bird stuck out it's talons and snagged the falling boy before he disappeared under the clouds. Zelda hugged her birds neck in relief. "Thank the goddess..."

She gave her bird a light squeeze and directed them back up to the island. Link would probably be pissed off... If he wasn't traumatized.

It took three whole minutes to get back on top, three minutes that cost her bird greatly. With the platform in sight Yurell gave a last, frantic flap, and crashed down in a large pile of bird and people.

Her father raced to the scene. "Are you two all right?"

Zelda nodded, breathless. A few choice words from Link told her all she needed to know. Thank goddess... She looked over to see him, blanched, out of breath, eyes bright with lingering panic, but alive. Yurell let out a pained croak and Zelda turned to face her exhausted bird.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yurell! I didn't mean to push you so hard... You didn't sprain a wing did you?"

"Sorry...Yurell?" Link said through gasps. "I'm...the one...you almost jumped!"

Zelda pursed her lips. "This bird just saved your life, you could be a bit more grateful!"

"Grateful?" Link panted. "You've gotta...be freaking kidding me..."

Her father helped Link to his feet. "This is very strange..." The headmaster said gravely. "What could have happened to your bird, Link?" The older man looked pensive. "For a bird to ignore the call of its master...It's unheard of!"

He looked down at Link. "You still can't sense your bird nearby, eh?"

Link looked up at the sky with an almost pained expression and shook his head. "I don't know, Headmaster..."

The larger man's countenance became grim. "This is quite a problem... What with the Wing Ceremony about to start..."

"Link," Zelda said softly. He turned around. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't believe you."

_I could've killed him..._

Her friend sighed and shook his head. "It's fine, Zelda..." He looked up and grinned at her. "Second time in two days though, seriously. You sure you're not after blood?"

She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Yurell. "Oh, don't worry. I'll get you next time." she quipped back, checking her bird's wings for any abnormalities. Fortunately, he seemed fine, but she wanted to make sure.

"Link, go on ahead and look for your loftwing. I have to make sure Yurell's all right, but I'll catch up with you as soon as possible, ok?"

_Dingaling dingaling dingaling! Dingaling dingaling dingaling!_

The trio all looked up in alarm at the ring of the noon bells. The ceremony was about to start!

"My, how did it get so late?" the headmaster said. He furrowed his long, bushy eyebrows and turned to Link. "I believe professor Hornwell is presiding over the ceremony, Link. You should go and explain this situation to him...try to convince him to delay it for a while longer so you can find your bird."

Zelda snorted. "Father, you're the headmaster. If Link asks Hornwell about a delay, he'll just come straight to you!

Her father chuckled. "Ah yes...as usual you're right, my dear. Very well, I'll explain everything to him myself." He gave Link a light pat on the shoulder. "You run ahead and tell him to meet me in my quarters, all right?"

Link nodded and was off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Lemme know if I butchered it okay? :D**


End file.
